With the need for data storage increasing every year, more companies and organizations are turning to computer systems specialized for data storage. As these computer storage systems become more complex, there are more opportunities to make mistakes when configuring them, especially when the storage systems run customized and proprietary operating systems and applications that customers might not be intimately familiar with. Diagnosing these misconfigurations can be difficult not only for customers, but also for trained support personnel who may not have full access to the systems located on customer premises.
These software misconfigurations are a serious obstacle for vendors selling data storage solutions and one of the major inhibitors for the enterprise level customer market. Significant downtime for a server can be costly to customers and vendors who offer service level agreements for support. Getting back to the customer with a solution to a problem faster saves time for the customer, improves the customer experience, and reduces the bottom line cost to the vendor as well. However, despite the availability of support workflow automation tools and reference guides, some server misconfigurations can take excessively long periods of time to resolve.